I Told You My Boobs Were Real
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Dean pisses off a witch when he hits on her in a bar. The witch puts a curse on him that turns him into a girl. The only way to turn him back is sex with his soulmate –Castiel. First in the Witches Are Trouble 'verse.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: I Told You My Boobs Were Real  
Word Count: 2000  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: Destiel  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: chick!Dean, het!sex, m/m kissing  
Summary: Dean pisses off a witch when he hits on her in a bar. The witch puts a curse on him that turns him into a girl. The only way to turn him back is sex with his soulmate –Castiel. First in the Witches Are Trouble 'verse.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character and the plot.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_I Told You My Boobs Were Real_

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"Oh good Lord…"

Dean was beyond drunk. Way beyond. Like crash and burn, about to be kicked out kind of drunk. And, unfortunately, extremely horny. Well, unfortunate for the young woman that Dean was attempting to pick up anyway.

"Are you from outerspace? Cuz your ass is out of this world."

"Would you like to go back to my motel room?"

"What? Really?" Dean looked at the girl he'd been hitting on for the past half hour. She didn't seem that interested before…really, that should have been sign one that something bad was about to happen.

"Yeah, really. I'm way into annoying drunk guys." Okay, sign two.

"Okay, baby." Dean slurred, winking at the ebony-haired woman.

"Okay." The woman said, smiling tightly.

Seconds later they were in a motel room. Sign three. But thankfully Dean's hunter instincts finally kicked into gear. "Hey, what the hell?" Dean snapped, hand on the gun strapped to his side.

"Now, I wasn't looking to fight with the Winchesters, but fuck me if you weren't going to take a hint and leave me alone." The woman said, hands on her hips. "Oh, don't even try to shoot me." She waved a hand, pinning Dean against the wall, his hands over his head. "What was that spell?" She mumbled, "Oh, I remember." She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again Dean was passed out cold.

"Dean. Dean Winchester, wake up."

"Hm. Wha-?"

"Wake up."

Dean blinked his eyes open and groaned, feeling extremely hungover. "Oh, I forgot about the hangover." A female voice said. A soft hand touched his forehead and he felt the hangover slowly leave him. "There, that should be better. Your brother will be here soon. Have fun." The door opened and shut before Dean could blink. Within moments the door opened again.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, "You didn't come back to the room last night and this chick named Claire said –What the hell?"

"What Sammy?" Dean asked, then noticed his voice was a higher pitch than normal, "What the fuck?"

"Dean…is that really you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"Go look in the mirror."

Dean glared at his brother, getting off the bed –when did he lay down?- and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and froze. His normally short dirty-blonde hair was shoulder-length, framing a delicate face that was very female. He reached up and touched his face, eyes wide. "Oh my God, I'm a chick!" He shrieked. He stormed back out into the bedroom, "That bitch cursed me!"

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before laughing, "That is hilarious!"

"It's not funny, Sam!" Dean snapped, "A witch put a curse on me!"

"No, it's not funny that she put a curse on you. But how often does your big brother become your big sister?" Sam grinned.

Dean glared, "Where's Cas?"

"I am here, Dean." Castiel said from behind the elder Winchester, making the man turned woman jump.

"I told you to stop doing that," Dean squeaked, "We're gonna have to put a friggen bell on your neck!"

Cas tilted his ead.

"Fix it, Cas." Dean motioned over herself, "I know I joke about my boobs being real but this is ridiculous."

"I cannot." The angel replied.

Dean fumed, "What do you mean you can't?" She snapped, her face flushing with anger.

"I cannot reverse the curse. If I try, it might kill you." Castiel said, "The only thing we can do is ask Claire if there is a way to break her curse."

"You know her?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Well let's go ask her!" Dean growled.

Sam chuckled, "First things first _Deanna_, we need to go get you some clothes that fit."

"I hate shopping!" Dean cried.

* * *

"You woulda thought Claire would have at least given you better fashion sense as a girl." Sam snorted as Dean began yanking plaid shirts and band tees off the shelves.

"Shut up."

"You sure you don't want any dresses?"

"Goddammit Sam, shut up!" Dean shrieked, her jade eyes blazing as she tried to find a pair of jeans to try on.

Heads swiveled around to stare at the blonde girl and brunette boy. Sam cleared his throat, "Sorry Dean."

Dean nodded, "Thanks Sammy." She said softly, "These sizes make no sense!" She exclaimed.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"0, 0-1, Xtra small; what's the difference?" Dean said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're so lucky Jess used to drag me along shopping with her. Try on the 4-longs."

"How-?"

"Just trust me."

Dean slowly nodded and grabbed the jeans, "I always knew you were a chick." She grinned.

"Says the one with a vagina." Sam replied.

Dean glared and stormed into the dressing room.

In the end Dean bought two pairs of jeans, two plaid button downs, and four shirts. Sam managed to throw in a bra and some panties when she wasn't looking. By the end of their trip Dean was pouting something fierce.

Line

"I talked to Claire." Castiel said, landing in Dean and Sam's motel room. Sam was out at the library doing research on the curse.

"Fuck Cas." Dean said, holding up a shirt to her chest, standing in nothing but a pair of pink panties (Sam was an ASSHOLE), "Knock!"

"I have seen you topless before." Castiel replied.

"As a dude!" Dean countered, "Close your eyes."

Castiel obliged.

Dean pulled on her shirt –fuck the bra- and jeans, "Okay, I'm decent. What did the bitch say?"

"There is a way to break the curse."

"Which is?"

"You must have sex with your soulmate, then you will be returned to normal."

Dean blinked, "So who's my soulmate?"

Castiel remained silent.

"Cas?" Dean asked, furrowing her brow.

"Me." The angel replied awkwardly.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I am your soulmate. We would need to have intercourse to break your curse."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Not yet."

"Dammit Cas," Dean blushed, "Now is _not_ the time for you to develop a sense of humor."

Cas just stared at Dean.

Dean finally sighed, "Okay, c'mere." She said.

Castiel shuffled over, placing hesitant hands on the woman's hips. Dean shivered, wrapping her arms around the angel's neck, playing with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck. "You are not obligated to do this Dean. We can try something else."

Dean shrugged, "It's okay. It's just you." She said, tilting her head up to kiss Cas gently. Cas responded after a second of hesitation, tracing Dean's lip with his tongue. Dean moaned softly and opened her mouth, letting Cas dominate her mouth. It felt oddly good to be giving up control, and Cas was one of the few she could give up control for. Dean pushed Castiel's trench coat off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor followed by his suit jacket and tie.

Castiel pulled away for a moment, removing Dean's shirt. "I believe this act would be more comfortable on the bed."

Dean grinned and lay down on the bed. Cas followed, shrugging off his shirt. He stretched himself over Dean, pressing a kiss to her lips before bowing his head and letting his tongue dart out to taste her nipple.

Dean's reaction was gorgeous. She arched her back and buried her fingers in Castiel's dark hair with a gasp and a moan, "Oh, Cas, fuck…" She whimpered.

Castiel smiled lightly, wrapping his lips around the nipple and sucking. Dean arched and bucked beneath the angel. Castiel pulled back, his fingers fumbling with Dean's jeans. The hunter helped kick them off and Castiel sat back on his heels, running his hands down the woman's legs. "What are these little cuts Dean?" He asked.

Dean blushed, "Sam made me shave my legs. It's not as easy as I thought…"

Castiel chuckled and nosed Dean's neck, pressing a little kiss behind her ear. He ran his fingers across the top of her panties, "May I?" He asked.

Dean shivered and nodded.

Castiel removed Dean's panties, letting his hands roam over her smooth thighs, relaxing the woman. "Cas, please." Dean gasped, bucking her hips up. Castiel smiled lightly and pressed his middle finger inside Dean's slick heat. "Oh…" She whimpered, clenching as Castiel fingered her g-spot.

"Is this okay?" Castiel rasped out in his gruff voice.

Dean nodded vigorously. "Uh I…ngh…Cas," She whined, writhing beneath the angel as he stroked her g-spot roughly. "I-I can't…please…"

Castiel nodded and pulled his head away, "Condom?" He asked, kicking off his shoes and suit pants.

"Nightstand." Dean gasped.

Castiel reached into the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out the little foil packet. He ripped it open and rolled it on, positioning himself at Dean's pussy. "Ready?" He asked.

Dean wrapped her legs around Castiel's hips and her arms around his shoulders, splaying his hand out across his back. "Ready." She replied.

Castiel pushed inside with a low moan, fisting the sheets next to Dean's head. He tilted his head down and kissed Dean hand, thrusting into the woman.

Dean gasped and moaned into his mouth, rolling her hips into Castiel's. Castiel rolled his hips into the hunter's, slowly and luxuriously. "Cas," Dean pulled her head back, "You can –ah that's good…do more. Won't break me…"

Castiel nodded and groaned, quickening his pace until he and Dean were panting and gasping, each chasing their own climax, "C-Cas." Dean whined brokenly, her muscles around Castiel as she climaxed, pressing her mouth against his desperately.

Castiel came with a low moan a moment later, his hips stuttering in rhythm as his come splattered the inside of the condom. He pulled out and pulled the condom off with a wince, tying it off and throwing it into the trash. When he looked back down at Dean again, the hunter was passed and a male once more.

* * *

Dean groaned low in his throat as he woke, his eyes squinting at the light filtering in through the window. His first thought was 'Where's Sammy?', followed by 'What the hell is wrapped around my wait?', followed by 'Holy fuck, Cas and I had sex'. Dean tried sitting up, but Castiel's arm around his waist kept him pinned.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said.

Dean turned his head to look at his angel, "Morning." He said awkwardly, "Can you let me go?"

Castiel released Dean with a frown.

"Thanks." Dean said, sitting up, "Where's Sam?"

"Three rooms down. He saw my note and got his own room for the night."

"Ah." Dean said. He didn't really know what to say now. Thanks for breaking the curse Cas, now scram? He couldn't tell his angel that. And since when was Cas _his_ angel?

"Would you like me to leave, Dean?" Castiel asked, a little sadly.

Dean shook his head, "No, sorry, just not sure what to say."

"I love you."

Dean gaped, "Uh…"

Castiel stared at the wall, "I know you do not want to hear that, but I do. It does not matter if you are male or female. I've loved you since the moment I saw you in Hell."

"Cas I…I can't say it," Dean replied, "I don't even tell Sammy that I…but he knows. And yeah, I guess it's the same for you."

Castiel smiled lightly and kissed Dean chastely, "Ready for round two?"

Dean laughed.


End file.
